<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【港铁】凌晨游戏 by Amphetamine0706</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522207">【港铁】凌晨游戏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706'>Amphetamine0706</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>承诺是说我爱你的方式。</p><p>偶尔也要给平淡的生活增加一点“乐趣”。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas &amp; Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【港铁】凌晨游戏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有轻微埃斯埃姆，也有一点点逆。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>肖俊正在经历一次情感危机。</p><p>肖俊下班回家的时候，黄旭熙正在浴室里洗澡，在此之前他已经出了一周的差，还好今天是周五，明天就可以休息。由于工作需要，出差对于黄旭熙已是家常便饭，一周五天至少有三天在外面跑，办公室因此显得形同虚设。还好出差大多在省内，只要愿意早出晚归，披星戴月，早起赶最早的高铁，白天聊完，晚上就可以回家里住，也算是高效完成工作，折腾是折腾了点，不过黄旭熙实在不喜欢住酒店，再说这样就每天都可以见到肖俊了。</p><p>出差一周，这还是头一回。</p><p>黄旭熙从浴室出来，见肖俊已经回到，问他有没有吃过晚饭，他刚在外面吃了，又打包了一份肠粉回来。肖俊说吃过了，但如果黄旭熙陪他一起吃，他不介意再吃下半份肠粉。</p><p>黄旭熙边吃边说起这几天出差的见闻，肖俊则习惯了聆听。黄旭熙吃下最后一口之后打了个哈欠，肖俊说，要是困了，把头发吹干就去睡吧。</p><p>黄旭熙揩了下困意带来的眼泪，说，行。随后起身回了卧室。</p><p>等肖俊洗完澡进到卧室，黄旭熙已经睡着了，手机还握在手里，屏幕上显示着“Game Over”两个大大的单词。肖俊轻轻地把手机抽出来放在一旁，刚碰到床的时候看见黄旭熙的行李箱，想到加上黄旭熙的脏衣服今天应该攒够了衣服能开一次洗衣机，于是他又下了床。</p><p>他打开黄旭熙的行李箱拿出脏衣服，“啪”的一声，什么东西掉下来，定睛一看，是一双黑丝袜。</p><p>而此刻躺在床上的黄旭熙呼吸平缓，睡得正香。</p><p>纵然如此，肖俊也还是把黄旭熙的衣服一起丢进洗衣机里，开机，如果洗完了他还没睡着就今晚晾，睡着了就明天晾。黑丝袜的事情，黄旭熙睡着了就明天问，总不可能现在冲上床扇他几个巴掌把他打醒跟他对质，肖俊自觉已经过了恋爱大过天的年纪，况且他的性格里本就没有“歇斯底里”这个形容词。</p><p>肖俊也上了床，侧躺着伸出手用手指轻轻勾勒黄旭熙的眉骨和鼻梁，黄旭熙没醒但似乎感受到了痒，用手搓搓鼻子，翻了个身。</p><p>先睡觉，肖俊抬手关了灯。</p><p>肖俊睡得并不安稳，睡一段又醒一段，再一次醒来的时候天依然很黑，估摸时间应该还不到五点。他突然想亲亲黄旭熙，触碰到黄旭熙嘴唇那一刻他感觉到黄旭熙的嘴唇动了一下，似乎在笑，又似乎在回应他的吻。毫无疑问，黄旭熙是醒了。偷亲被抓个现行，肖俊立马转过身背对他。黄旭熙一只手臂从肖俊脖子下方的空间穿过去，另一只也抱过来，双手覆在肖俊胸前，不安分地揉捏起来。肖俊发现黄旭熙不知道什么时候已经脱了上衣和短裤，身上只剩一条内裤了。</p><p>肖俊愤然道，干吗啦，又没胸！</p><p>黄旭熙嘿嘿一笑，我就喜欢没胸……你最近是不是有在练，好像大了一点哦。</p><p>肖俊想伸腿踹他，却被他抢先一步地把腿挤在两腿之间。</p><p>黄旭熙另一只手探进肖俊衣服里，另一只手往下移，隔着布料摩挲肖俊的下体，腿同时蹭着肖俊的两腿内侧，肖俊没被他挑逗多久就硬了。他和肖俊贴得很紧，肖俊也感受到了黄旭熙两腿间的硬度。</p><p>也许现在说那事有点不合时宜，然而气氛越好肖俊越是耿耿于怀，他握住黄旭熙的手腕，示意他停下。</p><p>旭熙，你喜欢上女人了吗？</p><p>没有啊。黄旭熙一副状况外的样子。</p><p>肖俊一声无奈的冷笑，那你行李箱里那双黑丝袜是什么，别告诉我你喜欢穿黑丝。</p><p>黄旭熙沉默几秒，松开肖俊，下了床翻找东西，然后肖俊听到了拆包装的声音。</p><p>肖俊依然背对着黄旭熙，只能通过感知床垫形状的变化来判断黄旭熙又上了床。</p><p>你想知道吗？</p><p>没等肖俊回答，黄旭熙就扳着他的肩膀强迫他躺平，迅速用黑丝袜捆绑住肖俊的双手。</p><p>你要干什么？</p><p>我在告诉你它是用来干什么的。黄旭熙回答。</p><p>眼睛已经适应了黑暗，窗户又透进来一点城市夜晚的灯光，他们能看清彼此的脸，黄旭熙思考片刻，拿了个眼罩给肖俊戴上。黄旭熙忘了在捆手之前先脱掉肖俊的上衣，所以只能任由它卡在手腕那里了。</p><p>未知的事物会让人感到紧张和刺激，肖俊的身体暴露在黄旭熙眼前，他却不知道黄旭熙接下来要对他做什么。另外因为丧失了视觉，触觉变得异常敏感。</p><p>黄旭熙的胡茬长出来了一点，肖俊被亲吻的时候，胡茬蹭得他有点痒还有点痛，把他的欲望又勾起来了一点。黄旭熙手指绕着肖俊的乳头打转，后来干脆用上了舌头。肖俊越发迷糊，弄不清楚黄旭熙的手究竟在他身体上的哪个位置，好像在腰上，好像在肩膀，好像在手臂，又好像在大腿。</p><p>你下面湿得不成样子了。黄旭熙脱掉肖俊的内裤。口腔的滚烫湿滑从肖俊下半身传上来，肖俊吓得一个激灵并成功呛到了黄旭熙。</p><p>不舒服吗？黄旭熙问。</p><p>不是……很舒服，我想说你要不给我戴个套，我怕我没控制住射了……床单前两天刚换的。</p><p>好。随后肖俊听到了撕开安全套包装的声音，感觉到黄旭熙给他戴上后，又传来一次相同的撕包装的声音。</p><p>没弄疼你就好。</p><p>黄旭熙也在肖俊嘴里进进出出了几回，两个人接吻的时候，肖俊默默在心里吐槽，两嘴乳胶味。</p><p>肖俊听见黄旭熙下床去开灯，肖俊的眼罩没戴得十分严实，光从缝隙里透进来。</p><p>关灯！关灯！肖俊抗议，一想到自己现在的样子，他觉得十分羞耻。</p><p>黄旭熙没理他，把他的身体翻了过来，看着肖俊小而翘挺的臀，忍不住轻轻在上面打了一下。</p><p>他喜欢这样的臀，倒不如说因为这是肖俊的他才喜欢，肖俊的一切他都喜欢。</p><p>他进入肖俊的身体，温度和润滑度妙不可言，舒服得他简直要骂脏话。</p><p>今天怎么状态这么好？</p><p>肖俊皱起被覆盖在眼罩下的眉头，可能是小别胜新婚吧。</p><p>他又把肖俊翻回来面对他，把肖俊的两条腿搭在肩上，他俯下身去亲吻他，说：开灯是因为想好好地看着你。</p><p>肖俊拼命仰头，能从眼罩的缝隙窥探到黄旭熙的胸肌和腹肌。然而无论戴不戴眼罩，他都看不到自己的脸已经红成什么样了。</p><p>我爱你，黄旭熙停顿了一下，宝贝，我永远都会陪在你身边。</p><p>男人之间，好像相比于直接说爱，许诺才是他们更习惯的表达爱意的方式。</p><p>……</p><p>洗完澡也不过六点多一点，而且是周末，为什么不睡个回笼觉？</p><p>肖俊再次醒来的时候，记不清他们凌晨的性爱是梦境还是现实，黄旭熙笑着说：</p><p>是真的，另外我觉得这次的丝袜太硬了，下次买软一点的好了。</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>